


Rejection - Not Everything is as it seems

by Sone91



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Shadowhun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sone91/pseuds/Sone91
Summary: Magnus and Alec used to be best friends when they were growing up, when they were in high school Magnus came out to Alec as bisexual and told him he was in love with him. Alec embarrassed Magnus in front of the whole school leading to a downward spiral for them both. They see each other again after 10 years, Magnus still reeling from what happened. But, Alec isn't Magnus' only problem as he is being hunted by someone he thought he'd never see again.





	1. Chapter 1

Magnus was meeting his adoptive sister Clary for coffee, he had been adopted by Clary's parents when he was 4 years old along with Raphael and Maia who were adopted later. He had always been close to Clary, even after everything that had happened between Magnus and Luke. He couldn't help but still feel guilty for her not speaking to him, and he knows that she chose to stay by Magnus' side. He will always be grateful to his adoptive siblings for everything they've done for him and being by his side when he felt like he wanted to end it all.

"Magnus" Clary shouted as he approached the coffee shop

"Biscuit, I've missed you" he said as he embraced the redhead.

"I know, it's been a week since we last saw each other because we've both been busy with work. I'm sorry" she responded, looking down as they sat at their table.

Magnus knew why she felt guilty, she hates leaving alone because she's afraid that he might end up back in that mind set of not wanting to be here anymore. It had been 4 years since he last had an episode but he still woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, panicking trying to remember where he was and that was okay. It was easy when they all shared an apartment together, and Raph shared a room with him so he would try to comfort Magnus when ever he woke up panicked. Since he'd moved in to his own place, it had gotten harder but he knew he needed to be strong and he couldn't keep relying on his siblings to keep looking after him.

"Clary, you have no reason to be sorry. You haven't done anything wrong, I'm fine and you don't need to keep checking up on me" he replied.

"But I want to" Clary said with a stern voice and Magnus knew better than to try and argue with her.

They starting talking about how works been, Magnus was working as a waiter at Clary's favourite restaurant and she always made sure to come at least once a week. He doesn't understand why but he just accepts it, out of his three siblings Clary is the most caring. But Raph takes caring to whole other level.

"Have you heard from Raph lately?" Clary asked distracting Magnus from his thoughts

"Really? You're really asking if I've heard from Raphael, I could check my phone now and expect to see a message or missed call from him within the last five minutes" Magnus responded sarcastically, and Clary just laughed.

Raphael was always so protective over Magnus, and sometimes it could be seen as overbearing. He loved Raphael and he was always glad to have him in his life because Magnus wouldn't be where is now without him. However, Raphael acts more like his parent than his brother and it can drive a person crazy.

Magnus took a picture of him and clary to post it to Instagram, because Clary had to have this documented. So he posted it with the comment "Coffee with my beautiful sister (she made me put that)" and soon after his siblings had commented he saw a comment from some he never expected to see again

**“It’s so nice to see that the four of you are still close"**

Magnus was surprised to see that Luke had commented on his post, but he didn't pay attention to it. He finished his day with Clary and returned home before he had to start his shift, and he just couldn't stop himself from being nosey. He clicked on Luke's profile, and he saw in the description that he was married but not only but married to the mother of the worst person Magnus could think of.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is afraid to bring up the subject to his siblings, because he knows that it will only lead to him thinking about what happened. But when he finds out that someone close to him already knew, how will Magnus react to being kept in the dark about something so important.

he wasn’t even sure how he was going to approach the subject. He’d just got home from work, the first thing he did was have a shower and get ready for what was to come. Thankfully, the shower helped to calm him down because he couldn’t help but thinking about ‘HIM’ and that was never something he wanted to think about. That name will haunt him for the rest of his life, and after everything that he did to Magnus it had caused him nothing but problems. He was the reason that Magnus couldn’t sleep at night and part of the reason that Luke had did what he did all those years ago.

Magnus had put some food in the oven, he was always happy to cook for his siblings and he knew that none of them will cook if they don’t have to. So he could be safe in knowing that none of them would have eaten yet. He bought wine to drink because the only way he’s going to get through tonight is with alcohol in his system. He also had to think would he want to have Luke back in his life if he thought that it was a possibility, he had missed his adoptive father but was also angry. This was all starting to hit him at once and there was nobody around to calm him down, he could feel himself starting to panic at the thought of having to see him again.

**Knock, knock, knock**

The sudden knock at the door bought Magnus out of his thoughts but he knew he looked a mess now, so when he opened the door he was greeted with three very smiling faces that turned to worry as they set eyes on Magnus.

“What’s wrong? Has something happened?” Raph asked concerned as they entered the apartment.

“Magnus you look terrible, I only saw you 9 hours ago. What could have happened?” Clary asked

“Luke commented on the photo I posted earlier” Magnus admitted

“And that’s done this to you? no there’s more, what is it?” Maia stated adamant that Magnus was hiding something.

Magnus wasn’t sure how to broach the subject, he didn’t want to even say the name. How do bring up the subject without including the name of the person who caused you nothing but pain.

“I clicked on Luke’s profile, and discovered he’s married” He confessed.

“Excuse me?” Maia said shocked by news.

“Since when” Raph snapped.

“Since about 2 years ago” Clary said timidly, not willing to meet her siblings gaze as they all turned to stare at her in disbelief.

“Erm, wait a second. You knew?” Maia said a bit annoyed at hearing this.

“Yes I knew, he told me not long but he told me not to tell you guys as he thought you all still hated him” Clary responded finally looking up. “I’m gonna get the wine” she continued heading towards the kitchen.

The others sat there in shock, unsure how to respond to the news. None of them had really thought that much about Luke but to hear that they had been kept in the dark about this made them question how they’ve acted. Then a sudden realisation came to Magnus.

“Biscuit, is it because he didn’t want us to know or you didn’t? Considering who he married?” Magnus said as Clary was pouring each of them a glass of wine.

“Erm, so I take you know who he married then?” Raphael asked.

“He married MARYSE FUCKING LIGHTWOOD” Magnus shouted, infuriated by having to mention the name.

“WHAT?” Maia snapped.

“YOU MEAN THE MOTHER OF THE SPAWN OF SATAN” Raph yelled, unable to contain his rage.

Clary wasn’t sure what to do, she could see that her siblings were getting angry and she hated to see them so upset. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes trying to wrap their heads round everything, nobody wanting to talk any more. They kept on drinking their drinks, Magnus excused himself to go check on the food and to give himself some breathing space. He couldn’t stop thinking about him, but he knew that wasn’t hate that he felt towards ‘HIM’ but he needed to get over those feelings. Its been 10 years and he was still not over the boy that broke his heart. The thought of it bought tears to his eyes as he was plating up the food, once he was done he tried to compose himself again before he re-entered the living room.

As he bought them their food, he tried not make eye contact with any of them so that he could take more time to recover from his recent breakdown. He bought his food and sat down, hoping that he looked somewhat better than what he had. The siblings ate their food in peace, Clary and Raph kept looking at Magnus but they didn't want to bring up what was wrong because they already knew what it was. Once they were finished they stared at one another, still not sure of what to say to each other.

"I can't believe he married her of all the people in the town, it had to be her. Why?" Magnus finally spoke.

"I know and that's why I didn't tell you, because I know it would only bring up bad memories for you and you are already suffering enough" Clary replied with tears in her eyes.

"I understand why you hid from me, you just wanted to protect me and I love you for that" Magnus said as he hugged. Raph and Maia looked at each other before they joined the hug.

They sat and chatted for awhile longer, and they all agreed that was too late at night for anybody to be walking the streets of New York. They had finished all the wine, and were all feeling pretty out of it. Magnus let Clary and Maia have the bed while him and Raph slept in the living room, they continued to talk until 5am and Magnus fell asleep on Raph's shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec was opening his own bookstore, but he always had the thoughts in the back of his head. He missed his best friend, was what he did right or was he just an asshole for treating someone who truly cared about him.

Alec looked at his new book store filled with joy, it was almost complete and even though it had cost him cost him a lot of money it was definitely worth it. He’d love books since he was in middle school and he was given the complete set of the harry potter series by his former best friend. He might not have him in his life anymore, but thanks to him Alec was able to discover his love of books and his passion for writing.

“I can’t believe this is happening, I finally own my own book store” Alec said

“I’m so proud of you Alec, this place looks amazing” Izzy announce pulling her big brother into a hug.

“Alec this place looks like the perfect place to just come and get lost in reading. Something you used to love doing and I’m proud of you” his mom said with tears in her eyes.

Alec hugged his mother, he was happy to make her proud because that’s all he’s ever wanted. “ _That and to make Magnus proud of you”_ he thought to himself, and though he tried to push the thoughts away. Magnus was the one who started this for him and he wished he could share this with him but he knew that wasn’t possible anymore. “ _Do you really think he would be proud of you after what you did to him”_ his thoughts continued.

“Alec are you okay?” Jace asked bringing Alec out of his thoughts.

“Yea, I’m fine. I’ve gotta go meet my friends, I’ll see you all late” he replied.

Alec couldn’t help but notice Izzy, Jace and Simon all roll their eyes simultaneously. He knew that they hated his friends, but he didn’t care because they had been there since high school. He wasn’t about to ditch them just because his family didn’t happen to like them, he was allowed to make his decisions now.

Alec waved goodbye to them and went to meet his friends, he could feel his family staring at him as he walked away. He knew why they hated them, well Underhill and Lydia anyway because they loved Sebastian. Underhill and Lydia were awful people, Alec knew that but they had stood by him during his toughest moments and he wasn’t going to destroy that friendship now. Sebastian was nothing like them, and the other two knew that but weren’t going to try and say anything to him because Alec would always choose Sebastian at the end of the day.

“Hey guys, I’ve almost finished setting up my book store” Alec said as he sat down at his friends table.

“I still can’t believe you are open a book store, you know you’re a nerd sometimes but you’re my friend so I’ll support you” Lydia replied.

“Ugh a bookstore, so boring” Underhill stated.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, he really didn’t like them but they were Alec’s friends so he couldn’t say anything to them. “Well I’m proud of you Alec, I know you’ve been wanting to do this for such a long time. So I’m glad you’ve been able to achieve it” he said, he receive glares from the other two but Alec just smiled.

“I need a drink” Alec said.

“I’ll get it for you” Seb replied, and once again the other two glared at him but Seb just smiled smugly.

As Alec began to drink, he couldn’t help but think about ‘HIM’ again and it caused him nothing but pain. “ _Should you really be the one that’s upset over what **YOU** did all those years ago? Any pain you feel now was all bought on by yourself” _he thought to himself again and he knew he was responsible for all his pain. However, what made it worse the pain he had caused Magnus and that look on his face has haunted Alec ever since. He’s never caused anyone pain like he did to Magnus and he knew he should say sorry but he let his own pride get in the way.

“ _I wish there was a way to tell you how sorry I am, I’d give anything to change what I did back then”_ He thought to himself once again. He ignored the looks he was getting off his friends and played off that he was fine, he knew Seb didn’t believe him but Seb wasn’t going to push it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I wasn't able to do an update yesterday, but I'm going to try and get a few done before today ends. I know this only a short chapter but hopefully you'll enjoy it none the less.


	4. Izzy's excitement!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy gets some news that could be life changing, but she discovers she needs somewhere to stay so she turns to an old friend that she hasn’t spoken to in years. She then has to deal with how her brother will react to the news of who she will be staying with, will he click on or will he be oblivious to the familiar name?

Izzy had been posting pictures on various platforms looking to be able to launch her modelling career, she has always had a passion for fashion but up until recently she’d only focused on designing clothes. After one of her followers commented on her post saying that should try modelling, Izzy went into overdrive trying her best to find a way to get noticed.

Her mother supported her modelling career, and actually helped pay for some shots for a portfolio for Izzy to send to modelling agencies. It had only been a couple of months, and though she had received a few knockbacks she was still as determined as ever. She knew she could do it and she wasn’t going to let a few setbacks get her down, her family believed in her (all except Alec, but oh well) and that’s all that mattered to her.

_Ring Ring_

**_“Hello, who is this?_ **

****

**_“My name Casey, I work for Rey Modelling agency in New York. Is this Isabelle Lightwood?”_ **

****

**_“Yes this Isabelle”_ **

****

**_“I work for Lorenzo Rey, he is looking for some fresh new faces to sign to the agency and we received your portfolio and checked out your Instagram. We would like to meet with you”_ **

****

**_“I would love to, when?”_ **

****

**_“Could you be here next Monday at 11am?”_ **

****

**_“Yes I could”_ **

****

**_“Great, I will set it up and send you over the information. See you on Monday Isabelle”_ **

****

**_“See you on Monday, thank you so much”_ **

****

Once the phone call had finished Izzy was in shock and she couldn’t stop herself from smiling, it was finally happening and she couldn’t be happier. She need to find the perfect outfit for the meeting, she was fashion major but even she still had trouble finding an outfit to show up to a meeting with modelling agent.

The next thought was, where she would stay in New York because hotels there were so expensive and she would rather not have to ask her mother for more money as she done so much. Then she remembered someone she hasn’t seen for a long time lives in New York and she still has their number.

_Ring Ring_

**_“Hey, Izzy is that you? It’s been so long, how are you?”_ **

****

**_“Hey Clary, sorry it’s been so long. I didn’t mean to cut you out, I’ve missed you and Magnus. I’m okay, I need to ask a favour”_ **

****

**_“Ok, what’s the favour?”_ **

****

**_“I know it’s been such a long time but I’m coming to New York Next week and I need somewhere to stay. I would really like to see all you guys again, so I was wondering if I could stay with you for a few days?”_ **

****

**_“Oh my god, yes of course you can. You can stay for the week and we can show you around, have a long catch up. I know Magnus would love to see you, I just need to know one thing”_ **

****

**_“No my idiot brother is not coming with me, it’s just me and I want my best friends back. I have an interview at a modelling agency on Monday”_ **

****

**_“THAT’S AMAZING, you can totally stay with me and Magnus could even help you pick out an outfit”_ **

****

**_“That would be perfect, he has the best taste. I can’t wait to see you guys, I’ve gotta go tell my family. I’ll see you on Sunday”_ **

Once Izzy was off the phone, she bounce down the stairs full of happiness. She was getting to see two of her favourite people ever, regardless of Alec’s feelings she has missed Magnus and Clary so much. She was planning to do something for the two of them to show them how much they actually mean to her.

When she got down the stairs, her mother rushed towards her first her expression was worry than curiosity.

“Izzy, what’s happening?” her mother said

“Can everyone meet me in the living room? I want to tell everyone together” Izzy replied

Her mother nodded and then called for everyone to come to the living room, Izzy was standing in front of the fireplace waiting for everyone to sit down. She was filled with excitement, and was barely able to contain herself. Jace and Simon (who are together) walked in first and sat down next to Maryse on the couch looking at Izzy, they weren’t sure whether to expect good or bad news. Alec and Luke came in last and sat on the single seats, Alec looking frustrated by the sudden urgency to be needed in the living room.

“Can someone tell me why it was necessary for us all to meet in the living room?” Alec said and Izzy just glared at him.

“Guess who gets to New York next week?” Izzy said ignoring her brothers irritation.

“What? Why?” Mary asked.

“Well that wasn’t a guess now was it but whatever, I got asked to a meeting with modelling agency” Izzy answered.

“That’s great news izzy, I’m so happy for you. Where will you be staying?” Jace said.

“Well I’m going to be staying with an old friend” Izzy replied, her eyes glancing over at Alec wondering what he’ll say once he founds out who.

“Who you do you know in New York?” Luke asked.

“Well I’m actually going to be staying with your adoptive daughter Clary, she said I can stay there for the week and see everyone” Izzy answered, once looking over at Alec who doesn’t seem to have clicked on to who she was talking about. Either he was feigning ignorance or just plain stupid, but Izzy was starting to think he might just be stupid.

Luke’s face looked overjoyed, and he was so happy that Izzy was going to be spending time with his adoptive children. Izzy promised to give them his best, and Simon was even more excited than Luke which just made Jace roll his eyes and pulled Simon out of the room. Maryse hadn’t stopped hugging and congratulating Izzy for the last five minutes, which filled her heart with happiness. Then she turned to look at Alec and he still looked like he was trying to figure it out.

“I’m sure I’ve heard that name before, where do you know her from” Alec finally asked.

“Erm I’ve known her for a while, I’ve gotta go prepare. I’ll see you all later” Izzy responded and hurried out of the room.

“What was that all about” Luke asked

“Whatever” Alec just shrugged before leaving the room. Leaving Maryse and Luke looking at each other with confusion written on their faces.


	5. Alec's turmoil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec’s bookstore is opening, but his sister won’t be there for the opening. Soon enough Izzy is reunited with Magnus and Clary, but what happens when Alec finds out who she’ll be spending her week with instead of being there for him. Will this realisation divide the siblings?

Magnus wasn’t sure why Clary was dragging him back to hers but he never argued with her. He had the day off, and thankfully she had dragged all their siblings and friends along too, but this just made him more suspicious of her intentions. She only ever gathered them for special occasions, otherwise it’s Magnus making them all go out clubbing.

“Clary, why have you all made us come here?” Helen asked before Magnus could.

“I have surprise coming soon and I wanted you all here for it” Clary answered.

“Ok, well what kind of surprise could possibly be so important that everyone needed to be here?” Aline asked next, as everyone still was confused.

****

**_Knock, Knock_ **

****

Everyone turned their attention towards the door, as Clary went to open it and they all wondered who it could be why it mattered so much to Clary that everyone be there. When the door opened, Magnus and his other two siblings looked at her shock as they realised who it was.

“Izzy? Wth, why are you here?” Magnus asked, his voice more accusatory than he intended.

“I’m here for meeting tomorrow at a modelling agency and I’m going to be staying with Clary for the week. I’m so sorry about all those years ago, I wish I hadn’t stopped talking to you” Izzy was beginning ramble.

Magnus could see the guilt on her face, Clary, Raph and Maia just watched waiting for his reaction. “I understand, he was your brother and I would stay by my sibling’s side as well. So I never hated you for what happened” he said, and the biggest smile came on Izzy’s face and she just ran up to Magnus and hugged him.

“So, is somebody going to introduce us or what?” Ragnor sneered and Magnus turned towards him with a scowl on his face.

“I’m terribly sorry, Izzy these are our friends Cat, Helen, Aline and the grumpy man is our dear cabbage Ragnor” Magnus stated sarcastically, with a smirk on his face as he looked at Ragnor’s face.

“It’s nice to meet you Izzy, and congratulations for the meeting tomorrow” Cat said as she hugged Izzy.

Izzy made her way round the group, when she got to Maia and Raph (who seemed to be a bit unsure). Izzy stood in front of Raph, who glanced over at Magnus, who just smiled at him and he turned back towards Izzy and gave her a hug.

“Now that is all sorted, who is up for games night?” Clary announced, everyone turned towards each other and just rolled their eyes.

**Back in Alicante**

“My bookstore is opening today” Alec announced as he walked into the dining room for breakfast.

“I can’t wait, I’ll come with you to help set up” Maryse said as she pulled her son into a tight hug.

“Me and Jace will be there too” Simon stated, Jace looked at him in surprise but got a glare in response and just nodded in agreement.

“I’ve got work but I’ll come round after” Luke said he said his goodbyes, and gave Alec a pat on the shoulder.

Alec was so excited to open his bookstore, he was finally getting to live his dream and maybe one day he’ll actually be able to finish his book. However, he couldn’t stop thinking that his own sister wasn’t going to be there but he also knew how much this meant to her and was just glad she was going to be living out her dream too.

**_*Guys, my bookstore is opening today. Please tell me you’re coming?* - Alec_ **

****

**_*I’ll be there to help you set up, I’ll meet you in 20* - Seb_ **

****

**_*Thanks Seb, what about you two?* - Alec_ **

****

**_*I’ll come for the opening but I won’t be staying too long* - Lydia_ **

****

**_*I’m meeting a guy, so I’ll have to pass* - Underhill_ **

****

**_*Well there’s no surprise there, thanks Lyds* - Alec_ **

****

Alec was never surprised by Underhill, though he was just trying to distract him from the one he wanted but he knew couldn’t have. Alec was never interested in Underhill like that, and besides he wasn’t even out to his family yet. They only know because Alec was making out with a guy when he was drunk, but he wasn’t comfortable whit himself enough to let his family know.

Alec takes a photo of the bookstore and puts it on Instagram when he notices Izzy posted a picture with Clary. Alec instantly recognised the red head, and then noticed a name of someone commented _‘Magnus’_ he thought to himself. He quickly rang Izzy to find out what was going on.

**_“Hey Alec, I’ve just seen your post and I’m so sorry I’m not there to support you”_ **

****

**_“Izzy that’s fine but I need to know something”_ **

****

**_“What is it?”_ **

****

**_“Are you with Magnus?”_ **

****

**_“Well yea, it took you long like seriously I said I was staying with Clary and how many people do you know with that name?”_ **

****

**_“I didn’t click until I saw your post and that Magnus bane commented, why are you even friends with them?”_ **

****

**_“Ok, first of all I never stopped thinking of them as my friends and secondly you’re the one in the wrong not Magnus. So don’t even go there”_ **

****

**_“Wow way to support me, what did I ever do to you?”_ **

****

**_“You haven’t been the same since everything happened back then and this isn’t the Alec I know and love. Let me know when he’s back”_ **

****

Izzy hung up on Alec, leaving him shocked and angry. He stood there for a few minutes before he realised that was meant to open the store, but now he wasn’t in the mood. He tried his best to forget about what had just happened, and make it through the rest of the day.

When he eventually was ready to close up the store, he really just wanted to go get a drink and forget about all the pain he had felt. Seb and the others were normally up for a night out and Alec was sure that they would want to so he decided to text them.

**_*Hey guys, you up for a drink tonight* - Alec_ **

****

**_*To celebrate the opening of your store, sure I’m in* - Seb_ **

****

**_*Yea I guess so* - Alec_ **

****

**_*Lame reason to have a drink but ok* - Lydia_ **

****

**_*Maybe I’ll finally get lucky tonight* - Underhill_ **

****

**_*Not with me you won’t* - Alec_ **

****

Alec got dressed and headed out, Jace decided that now would be a good time to confront Alec. Him and Simon approached Alec at the front door and prevented him from leaving.

“What the hell, why are you trying to stop me from going out?” Alec snapped

“Well we have Izzy on video call, she’s not happy with you” Simon was the first to speak.

They turned the phone round and Alec could see how angry she was, “How dare you try and come for me being friends with Clary and Magnus. What hell did they ever do to you?” Izzy shouted.

“You’re acting like a huge jerk, you broke that boys heart and he was your best friend. The only person who should be angry is him, not you” Jace yelled.

“I lost my best friend, because we decided to stand by you and even though that was our choice. We have had to live with that for the past ten years, you’ve caused pain to everyone that cares about you” Simon shouted, which shocked Alec as he has never seen Simon raise his voice.

“Well I’m so sorry for ruining all of your lives, now get the hell out of my way. Nice to know even my own family don’t care about me anymore, don’t worry I won’t bother any of you anymore” Alec snapped, barging past the two boys. The three of them upset over what had just happened, afraid that they might’ve lost him for good.

The next day, Alec was clearly hungover from the night before but he was angrier than he was anything else. He checked his phone to see all the notifications, there were lots from twitter and he was worried about what he had put. He had put that he missed Magnus, though thankfully he didn’t mention him by name. But Lydia and Underhill decided to comment with their snarky comments, trying to point out how bad it was to miss someone as pathetic as Magnus which just angered Alec more.

Alec then saw the snap from Underhill and it was picture of Alec making out with another guy which made Alec panic. He quickly force Underhill to delete that picture or else he’d ruin his life, and Underhill just pointed that it should’ve been him to which Alec rolled his eyes. He got ready to go into work and try to forget about everything that happened last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for today, I will try and update either tomorrow or Thursday.


	6. Magnus' Panic!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and his friends decide to go out for a night of partying, what happens when Magnus sees a face from his past that he had hoped he’s never see again?

Magnus was on his way from work with Aline by his side, they had managed to get on the same shift so that they could finish together because they wanted to get home and get ready for the night’s antics.

“Thank god we were able to get out on time, I would have killed Mikael if he had even tried to get us to stay any longer” Aline said

“I know, that shift felt like forever but now we can go home and prepare to have some fun” Magnus replied.

“Oh yea, I need tonight because it’s been so long since we had a real night out” Aline stated.

“It really has, ok I will see you tonight. Don’t forget we have to dress to impress, I can’t wait to see how Izzy’s meeting went” Magnus responded as we towards his apartment building, Aline nodded and said her goodbyes before heading home.

Magnus got in his apartment and started looking for that cat of his, chairman meow always seem to be disappearing and he was starting to worry. But, when Magnus entered his room he noticed the cat sleeping on the clothes that Magnus had laid out for tonight.

“Really Chairman Meow? Now I have to pick a different outfit and I don’t even know what would top this outfit” Magnus partly yelled startling the cat, but the cat just stared at him for second before going back to sleep. “I swear you do these things on purpose to make sure that I can’t go anywhere” Magnus continued as he rolled his eyes.

He went through his closet looking for his best outfits, and he had narrowed down to two but he wasn’t sure how to decide. He knew he need a professional opinion so he got in contact with Izzy as she was the only person besides Magnus that had any taste when it came to fashion.

**_*Izzy, I’m going to send you a picture of two outfits and I need you to help me decide* - Magnus_ **

****

**_*Okay hun* - Izzy_ **

****

**_*Pictures sent*_ **

****

**_*Definitely the second one, that just screams perfection* - Izzy_ **

****

**_*Thank you darling* - Magnus_ **

****

Magnus got in the shower but made sure to hang his outfit this time, and glared at Chairman Meow as he did so. When he got out the shower, he put his best fast on because as Magnus thought to himself _*because_ y _ou never not what the night might bring*_ and he chuckled to himself. His hair was being difficult tonight, which only frustrated Magnus to the point he was considering not going out at all.

His hair and Makeup done, he was finally ready to go out but he made sure that his cat had plenty of food and water. A few belly rubs and head scratches, to make Chairman Meow purr and Magnus smiled and left the apartment with the cat still lying on his clothes.

He was the first to arrive at Hunters Moon, and since he was a regular at this bar the bartender already knew what he was going to order. A Martini, as if he drank anything else because it was always good night if it involved Martini’s.

Izzy and Clary were the next to arrive, and they all knew that Helen and Aline could be another thirty minutes so they weren’t going to wait around for them to talk about them meeting because Magnus was far too impatient. But before he could ask Izzy about it, Raph, Maia, Cat and Ragnor showed up but Magnus was too impatient so he gave them a quick greeting before turning back to izzy.

“So Isabelle, how did the meeting go? I’m expecting great news” Magnus asked with huge smile on his face, and friends just rolled their eyes and Magnus shot them a quick glare.

“It went amazing, they want to do a photoshoot with me tomorrow but they said that I definitely have potential to be huge. I’m still shaking, I can’t believe this is happening to me” Izzy answered beaming with excitement.

“I’m so happy for you dear, you truly are stunning and I can see you walking the runway at every major fashion event” Magnus said as he embrace his friend, and she started crying happy tears.

“Magnus thank you, so much by the way that outfit was perfect” Izzy said as she wiped away tears.

“I know right, that outfit was perfect but we always knew that Magnus had taste so is anyone really surprised” Clary stated.

Magnus just looked down at his drink and blushed, while everyone agreed with Clary and started giving him more compliments. Magnus thought they were doing it just to make him blush, thankfully Aline and Helen arrived but that didn’t stop the compliments because soon they were joining in as well. Magnus and Izzy stood there looking at each other, unsure of what to say because it was getting a bit much for them but they just said thank and went to sit down.

“So what is the plan for tonight?” Helen asked.

“Anybody up for a game of pool?” Ragnor asked which made everyone apart from Izzy groan.

“What happened? Does nobody like pool because I would like to play?” Izzy asked confused by their reactions

“No, we love pool but nobody can beat Magnus” Catarina answered.

“I think he cheats, personally” Ragnor interjected, making Magnus gasp.

“How dare you? You’re just bitter because you’ve played me more than the others and had to suffer the devastation of defeat at my hands time and time again” Magnus responded with wicked grin on his face.

“Well I’ll play Magnus” Izzy said, and everyone tried to tell her no but she ignored them and Magnus gestured for her to follow him.

They played while the others stood round table and watched, and they all noticed that Izzy was a really good player and hoped that she would win. They were cheering her on, hoping that would irritate Magnus enough for him to lose. Unfortunately, it spurred him on even more and the game ended with Magnus as the winner but he congratulated Izzy and smirked at his ‘Friends’.

Magnus and Helen went the bar to get some more drinks for everyone and she noticed that a guy was staring at Magnus and he had been for a while. She wanted to tell Magnus but she didn’t want to make it so obvious to the guy that she had caught him.

**_*Magnus, some guys is staring at you and he seems kind of old* - Helen_ **

****

**_*Why are you texting me? I’m right next to you* - Magnus_ **

****

**_*I don’t want to make it too obvious okay, just look* - Helen_ **

****

**_*Yea coz us both being on our phones at the same time isn’t obvious at all but whatever* - Magnus_ **

****

Magnus turned towards where she was looking and he froze, _“Fuck”_ he thought to himself. He didn’t know what to do, so he just told Helen he had to go and ran out of the bar. He ran to the nearest alley and started to panic, _“This can’t be fucking happening, how could he find me? Please just leave me alone”_ he thought as he slumped to the ground.

“Where did Magnus go and why did he look all panicked” Clary said as she approached Helen.

“I don’t know but he looked around at that guy over there and just froze. Then next thing he ran off without explaining” Helen responded.

Clary turned towards the guy Helen pointed out, “Shit, we need to leave now” Clary said as she dragged Helen over to the others. “We’ve gotta go, its Asmodeus he’s here” Clary said and both Raph and Maia stood up and looked towards him. Raph ran out of the bar to find Magnus leaving Clary and Maia to explain why they need to leave.

Magnus was on the ground crying, he couldn’t stop the fear but he knew he needed to get further away before Asmodeus came after him. He felt and hand on his head startling him, he looked up to see Raph kneeling down beside him.

“Magnus, please tell me you’re okay. I saw you’re father, he didn’t do anything to you did he?” Raph said panicking and Magnus just shook his head. He pulled Magnus up with him and wrapped his arms round his brother who was still shaking. “I promise I won’t let him hurt you, we need to get you home but I’m gonna stay with you okay?” Raph continued and Magnus nodded his head still unable to speak.

“Magnus, is he okay?” Clary almost yelled as she ran towards him. “I’ve explained to everyone what happened and who he was but tomorrow we hope that you’ll explain to them why you’re so afraid of him” she continued and Magnus turned to her with tears in his eyes nodded before everyone standing next to them putting their hands on Magnus.

The next morning everyone agreed to meet at Magnus’ and have a movie day to comfort him. Izzy had her photoshoot and Helen had work but they came round after.

_*Magnus I’m sorry about what happened with your father just know we all love you and we’re here to support you* - Izzy’s Instagram post_

**Ring, Ring**

****

**“Hey Luke, what’s wrong? What happened with Magnus’ father?”**

**“Oh you saw Izzy’s post, he was at the bar we were at and Magnus saw him and had a panic attack. He’s still shaken by the events but we’re trying to comfort him”**

**“I want you to come stay here, you can stay at our old house. I need to know you’re all safe, only until we’ve been able to take care of Asmodeus once and for all”**

**“I’ll speak to the others and see what they say”**

Raph, Maia and Magnus were listening in to Clary’s conversation and they were wondering what she would need to speak them about. Clary turned round to see them standing there, and decided that now while Luke was still on the phone was the right time so she put him on loud speaker.

**“Luke you’re on speaker, the others are hear and I think you should ask them yourself”**

**“I want you all to come stay here until we’ve taken care of Asmodeus once and for all. You can stay at our old place, so you will have your own space. I just want you to be safe, especially you Magnus”**

**“Fine, maybe it will be a good idea to get away for a while”**

**“If Magnus is okay with it than so am I”**

**“Me too”**

**“Great, I’ll get the place sorted for you all. When will you come?”**

**“We’ll come back with Izzy”**

**“Perfect, I’ll see you guys at the end of the week”**

Once they finished on the phone call they decided to explain what was happening to their friends and they all agreed. But before they could continue their conversation there was a knock at the door, it was Camille.

“Camille, you’re home?” Magnus asked hugging his friend.

“Yes and I’ve missed you guys, so what have I missed?” Camille said smiling at her friend, and they all looked at each other with worried expressions.

“Erm, we’re going back to Alicante for awhile” Magnus finally said after several minutes of awkward silence.

“WHAT? Why? I’ve only just got back and you’re already leaving me. You better have a good reason bane or I swear to god I will make sure you cannot go anywhere” Camille said, clearly hurt by the news.

They explained everything to Camille about the night before and everything that had happened with his father. She began to tear up and hugged Magnus as tight as she could, not wanting to let go.

“How long will you be gone for” She finally asked after wiping the tears from her face.

“We don’t know, hopefully not that long. Just until my father is taken care of” Magnus answered.

Camille just nodded and hugged him once more, Magnus had known Camille since High school and she knew everything that happened with Alec. She even threatened him after it all went down, she was always looking out for Magnus and she will do anything to keep himself even if that means separating so soon after being reunited.

The group continued with their plan for the day, trying to make the most of their time together before they had to say goodbye.


	7. Coming Home!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and his siblings are returning home to Idris to escape his father, and hopefully mend bridges with his adoptive father. But how will Alec react to the news that the boy he hurt is coming back to town?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry for the delays in updating this, I have been extremely bus and I haven't had time to get round to writing another chapter but I promise there will be another chapter tomorrow (hopefully a few). I promise it won't be a week before I update again from now on!!

Magnus was busy packing his bags, but he couldn’t shake this feeling in the pit of his stomach. He couldn’t help but think about ‘HIM’ and knowing that they were going to be in the same town again for the first time in eight years. Then he also had to think that this was the first time he’d seen Luke since he had been kicked out all those years ago. Magnus wasn’t sure how to act around Luke, he wasn’t still angry about what had happened but he couldn’t help but feel very nervous about seeing him again.

While Magnus was packing his clothes, the chairman kept laying in the suitcase making it harder for Magnus but he couldn’t help but laugh at his cats antics. There was no way he was going back to Idris without Chairman Meow by his side.

_***I’m so scared about leaving all you guys, knowing he’s still out there* - Magnus** _

__

_***Magnus, everything will be fine. He won’t do anything to us, we’re not scared of him and if he tried anything I’ll take him down* - Helen** _

__

_***Well you are very capable of taking care of yourself* - Magnus** _

__

_***Of course she is, everything will be fine. We’ll keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn’t find you* - Aline** _

__

_***Just make sure that you stay safe Magnus, we couldn’t live with ourselves if something happens to you* - Camille** _

__

_***Well I’m sure if he was taken they’d bring him back due to his constant talking* - Ragnor** _

__

_***Love you too Cabbage* - Magnus** _

__

_***But seriously take care my friend* - Ragnor** _

__

_***I will, I promise* - Magnus** _

__

_***Good boy, now just hurry back because being without you guys is gonna be awful* - Cat** _

__

_***As soon as it’s safe, we’ll be on the first flight back* - Magnus** _

__

Magnus loved his friends and he hated the fact that he had to leave them behind, but they had made sure that they had the best final week together. He had finally finished packing, he put Chairman in his travel cage and managed to receive a few scratches in the process. He had to be separate from his dear cat for four hours but as long as he had him there on the other end, he was fine.

After he had dropped Chairman at animal drop off, he waited at the airport for his siblings and Izzy to arrive. Clary was excited to be able to go home again, but her enthusiasm wasn’t shared by her siblings who were not looking forward to bumping in to Alec again.

“I’m glad we can finally visit after so many years” Clary beamed receiving groans in response from her siblings.

“I’m happy too, I don’t have to say goodbye to yet and I really wasn’t ready to” Izzy responded ignoring the others.

“Well I guess it would be a shame to have to say goodbye to yet my dear, we have so much celebrating to do” Magnus replied with a smile.

It was finally time for them to board the plane, unfortunately they had to all sit separately except for Clary and Magnus. He was happy that he got to sit with Clary, but her excitement was going to drive Magnus crazy. All he wanted was to get this visit over with so that he could go home and never have set foot back in Idris.

When the plane landed, the others left Magnus while he went to pick up Chairman and they made sure to take his bags with them so that he didn’t have to worry about trying to carry them and his cat. He was finally reunited with his cat, but Magnus received a cold reception from the Chairman who was not happy about the travelling.

“I’m so sorry my dear Chairman Meow, I know it was awful but I will make it up to you” he said to his cat. Magnus hated when the cat wasn’t happy with him, so on their way to the house he stopped by at pet shop to pick up a treat for the cat.

After he left the shop, he decided to walk to the house instead of taking a taxi. He wasn’t expecting to bump into the last person on Earth he wanted to see, he stopped for a second trying to sort through his thoughts. “ _He still looks beautiful. Fuck, stop it Magnus remember what he did to you. There is no way you can back there again”_ Magnus thought to himself. Once he had recovered, he glared at Alec before Walking away. _“Yes I did it, I won’t let that spiteful boy ruin this unwanted trip”_ he laughed to himself as he walking towards the house.

**Alec’s POV**

Alec had just finished at the bookstore and was heading to the shop to pick up a drink before heading home. He noticed a boy carrying a cat walking towards him, the boy was looking down and walked directly into Alec. Before he could say anything the boy looked up at him and Alec froze in shock, not sure what to do. “ _Fuck, fuck, fuck. Magnus is back in Idris, this can’t be happening. It needs to happen though, maybe now you can say sorry for what you did. No, I have nothing to apologize for”_ Alec thought to himself. As he was about to walk past him he noticed Magnus’ hostile expression before he turned and walked away from him, leaving Alec with a pain in his chest at the realization of knowing why he looked at him that way.

Alec got a large bottle of Vodka before heading home, he needed to drink something to help him forget about the encounter. He had hoped that he would never see Magnus again and he could just pretend that Magnus had forgotten about what happened. But now after the expression on Magnus’ face, there was no way he could pretend that Magnus didn’t hate him. Alec hated himself for what he did, but he just couldn’t show how he truly felt because he had built walls around himself and they’ve been there for so long that Alec knew they might never come down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will focus on Alec coming to terms with his feelings and hopefully finally coming out to his family.


	8. Alec's epiphany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec’s struggling to come to terms with Magnus being back in town, it’s making him want to confront his feelings. Magnus was everything to Alec but he hurt him out of fear, now is he ready to face up to what he did.

Alec arrived home to lots of laughing, and he knew that Izzy was already home but he wasn’t ready to see her, Jace or Simon yet. He knew he needed to hear what they had to say but he just wasn’t ready to admit that yet. The fact that he saw ‘HIM’ has left Alec’s head going crazy, he couldn’t stop thinking about Magnus but then again there hadn’t been a day since it all happened that he had stopped thinking about Magnus.

**_*OMG, guess who is back in town* - Lydia_ **

****

**_*Well I’ve just bumped into Magnus, so I’m gonna guess his siblings are as well* - Alec_ **

****

**_*Really? That freak is back in town, why couldn’t those losers stay out of our town?* - Underhill_ **

****

**_*IKR, like they are polluting our air with weirdness* - Lydia_ **

****

**_*Seriously, what’s with the stupid insults? We’re not in High School more, maybe it’s time to grow up* - Seb_ **

****

**_*You know that we don’t like them Seb, why are you defending them?* - Alec_ **

****

**_*Maybe I’m just tired of the petty and stupid comments that are unwarranted. They did nothing to you guys, so you’ve got no reason to give them hate* - Seb_ **

****

**_*Who are you to talk to us like that?* - Lydia_ **

****

**_*I bet he’s in love with Magnus* - Underhill_ **

****

**_*Let me know when you guys grow up* - Seb_ **

****

**_*Some friend you turned out to be, I can’t believe you would side with them over us* - Alec_ **

****

**_*Forget that pathetic little snake, he’s not worth our time* - Lydia_ **

****

Alec couldn’t believe that Seb would turn on him like that, but was he right about how they were acting. Alec didn’t really have any reason to hate Magnus, when it all went down back then wasn’t it Alec’s fault and Magnus was just a victim.

**Knock, Knock**

“Who is it?” Alec said, but he already knew who it was most likely to be

“Hey, can we talk?” Izzy said as she entered the room. “I know you’re probably pissed or in one of those don’t talk to me moods that you always seem to be in but we need to discuss Magnus” she continued.

“Look I understand why you said what you said but I don’t wanna talk about him” Alec replied.

“Don’t go there Alec, someone needs to talk some sense into you. Since I’ve just had a text from Seb, how could you let those evil, self-centred bastards talk about him like that? You know you don’t hate Magnus and you have no reason to either, you’re just scared. Do you know that you’re part of the reason that Luke kicked him out all those years ago?” Izzy said as she sat down facing Alec.

“What are you talking about?” Alec asked, unaware that Luke had even kicked him out.

“Well maybe you should ask Luke, maybe tell him what you did to Magnus all those years ago. How your best friend came out as Bi to you and because he told you he had feelings for you, you decided to humiliate him in front of the entire school at lunch. How you stood up on a table and announced that this ‘Faggot’ is just came out and admitted he was crushing on you” Izzy snapped. “He was tormented for years because of you until he dropped out” she continued.

Alec wasn’t sure what to say, hearing it said out loud made him hate himself. “ _How could I have said those awful things to my best friend, ‘faggot’ what the hell was I thinking. I called him the worst possible word ever and destroyed him”_ he thought to himself. He hated what he did to Magnus and he saw most of the effects that it had on Magnus but still did nothing.

The worst thing about what he did to Magnus was that he felt the same, he had always known there were feelings towards Magnus but he was too afraid to admit them. Being put on the spot like that made him feel back in to a corner, so he did the one thing he could think of and that was too crush the boy that meant most to him.

“Izzy, I need to tell you why I did what did and why I’m always miserable. I just don’t want you to think less of me” Alec finally said.

“Alec I know that you’re gay, I’ve always known” Izzy responded.

“What?” Alec asked shocked at her admission.

“You’re my big brother, you can’t hide these things from me. That’s why I’ve always been so angry with what you did, because it was like you were attacking yourself” Izzy answered taking Alec’s hands in her own.

Alec wanted to cry in that moment, he’d been ashamed of who he was for so long and always tried to hide it from everyone apart from his friends. Alec finally felt some acceptance, all he wanted now was to finally talk to Magnus but he knew that wouldn’t be easy to do. For now, he needed to know what happened between Magnus and Luke.

“I’m going to talk to Luke” Alec finally said.

“He’s at work right now, I’m going to go get something to eat. I’m glad you finally shared with me Alec, I’m finally seeing the brother I used to look up to” Izzy replied before hugging Alec and kissing his head.

Alec needed to talk to Luke so he decided to text him.

**_*Luke, I know that you’re at work right now but there’s something that I need to speak to you about* - Alec_ **

****

**_*No worries Alec, what’s up? Is this about Magnus coming back to town?* - Luke_ **

****

**_*Yes, I need to know what happened between you two all those years ago and why you haven’t seen him or the others for so long* - Alec_ **

****

**_*Oh, I’m not even sure what started all of this. But something happened, and Magnus changed. He started hanging round with a different group of people instead of you, and he took a dark turn but there was nothing I could do for him and I had no choice but to kick him out. I think you should really talk to Magnus about the rest* - Luke_ **

****

**_*Thanks Luke, I had no idea about any of this. I’m so sorry you had to do that, I’ll try to talk to Magnus* - Alec_ **

****

After his talk with Luke, Alec had no other choice but to talk to Magnus. He was scared of what might happen, or even if Magnus would even speak to him but Alec know that he had to if he was to try and get his best friend back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, Alec and Magnus finally speak for the first time in ten years.


	9. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec decides it’s time he spoke to Magnus and find out what happened to him after what Alec did to him, Alec was scared to find out how badly he screwed up but he’s ready to face the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about not updating more regularly, between illness and looking for work. I haven't been up to writing, but I'm starting to feel better and i'll try to update more.

Alec had just left work after a long day, he had made up his mind that it was time that he spoke to Magnus because it was time he knew what he did to the person he cared most about. Alec had arrived at Magnus’ house, he was nervous just in case his siblings were there but he knew this needed to be done now rather later.

Magnus was sat home alone, as he wasn’t feeling up to going for a drink with his siblings so he decided to watch a movie instead. Camille had been messaging him all day every day since he got her to check up on him and though he loved how much she cared, he just needed some time to himself. He heard a knock at the door and for a split second Magnus thought he’d ordered for and not realise but when he answered the door it was the last person he had expected to see.

“What do you want Lightwood?” Magnus sneered, he hated the fact that his heart still did a small jump whenever he saw Alec.

“I know you probably hate me and you have every right to hate me, but I needed to talk to you” Alec replied, wincing at the tone Magnus had in his voice.

“Well I can honestly say I don’t need to talk to you” Magnus growled.

“Magnus, please I need to know what happened after everything went down. I need to tell you why I did what I did, please I’ll never bother you again just please talk to me” Alec pleaded.

Magnus wasn’t sure what little game he was playing with him but he was willing to hear the boy, if it meant getting some closure and finally being able to move on from all the pain.

“Fine” is all Magnus said as waved the boy to come in.

Alec walked into the living room, noticing how the place hadn’t changed since he last stood in this house. Remembering the morning of the event, and how he’d bought Magnus his favourite chocolate as he did every morning before school because he loved the way Magnus would light up every time.

“So what do you want to know Alec? I want to get back to my movie” Magnus sneered again

“Alec? I don’t think you’ve ever call me that before” Alec said not wanting to meet the other boys gaze.

“You’re point being, how about you get to it and ask whatever it is that you was going to” Magnus quipped, getting frustrated.

“After I did what I did, I heard that you ended up getting kicked out by Luke but I don’t why. What would make him do that?” Alec blurted out finally after trying to find the words.

Magnus was stunned in to silence for a few minutes, looking at Alec not knowing what to say. Didn’t anybody tell Alec, though he was kind of grateful that nobody did but Magnus wasn’t sure how he was going to tell him. It wasn’t completely Alec’s fault it was just the catalyst that pushed him over the edge.

“If you want to know then fine, I’ll tell you but only if it means that I’ll finally get some closure on this” Magnus finally said

Alec just nodded and Magnus waved for him to sit down on the couch.

“After what happened at school, I sank into a depression and I saw no way out of it. I fell in with wrong crowds because it felt like I could relate to them. I started skipping school because I didn’t wanna see your face. Then things got worse, I started drinking heavily because I needed to dull the pain, I was drunk every day and I would go into school drunk to the point that my grade had slipped” Magnus paused looking at Alec’s face.

Alec wasn’t able to look Magnus in the eye he just listened to what he was telling him, the guilt overwhelming him.

“The pain wasn’t going away so my new friends suggested drugs to help me cope and at first I was hesitant but I just couldn’t deal with knowing that my best friend not only rejected me but embarrassed me in front of the entire school. So I started taking pills on a regular basis, and they would take away all the thoughts and pain. I was doing anything I could to get a fix, from stealing to sleeping with whoever just get a bit of release. About two years later, Luke had realised what I was doing and threw me out because he couldn’t handle me. Raph, Clary and Maia left with me not wanting to leave me on my own, if it hadn’t been for them I probably wouldn’t be here” Magnus looked down trying to stop himself from crying.

Alec looked down in disgust, he felt so much guilt for all the pain that he had cause Magnus because of what he did. Magnus didn’t deserve that, Alec needed to tell him why he did what he did but first he needed to apologise.

“I’m so sorry Magnus” Alec said finally looking at the broken boy sat next to him.

“Wow, did the great Alec Lightwood Apologise?” Magnus responded sarcastically

“I know I don’t deserve forgiveness, I have no words because I didn’t stop to think about the pain that had caused you. I’ve felt guilt over what I did all those years ago but I’ve just been trying to push down those feelings. I wanted to say sorry back then but my pride got in the way” Alec said.

“Well you’ve said it now you can go” Magnus replied still not looking at Alec.

“No I can’t, I have to make it up to you” Alec said needing to get this off his chest.

“It’s too late for that Alexander” Magnus responded.

Alec looked down, but it dawned on him that Magnus just said something that he never expected to hear again.

“You just called me Alexander, there’s still hope then and I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you” Alec finally said.

Magnus tried not to smile, he didn’t want to forgive Alec.

“Well I guess I can let you try but can you leave, I need to be alone for awhile” Magnus finally spoke.

“Of course, I’ll see you around Magnus” Alec said smiling, as he left he realise he hadn’t told Magnus why he did what he did but he knew that Magnus needed space so he’ll do it another time.

Magnus felt like a weight had been lifted, but he knew that he couldn’t let Alec back in. He was too afraid of being hurt again, and although he wanted to understand why Alec did what he did tonight had been too much for Magnus. He decided to go to bed, but sleep didn’t come easy as he went over the evening’s events in his mind. All Magnus had wanted for the last ten years was to hear that Alec apologise, and now Magnus couldn’t keep himself from wanting him again and that scared Magnus.

Alec wanted nothing more than to explain himself to Magnus but if nothing else, he was just grateful to finally be able to apologise. He had let his pride get in the way for far too long and it was time for Alec to make a change in his life, starting with making up with his siblings.

He had just arrived home, and found Izzy sat on the couch by herself. He knew now was the perfect time to talk to her because he missed his little sister and though he had been hurt by what she had said, he knew that he needed that push.

“Hey Iz” Alec said as he went to sit down.

“Alec” was all she replied.

“I need to tell you that you were right, I was an asshole and I’d hurt the one person I never wanted to. I’ve spoken to Magnus and finally apologise, I didn’t get a chance to tell him why I acted that way” Alec explained.

“Why did you act that way” Izzy asked

“I was scared, I was afraid of people finding out that I’m different” he answered.

“Are you finally admitting that you’re gay?” she asked shocked

“You knew?” he replied

“Of course I did, you’re my big brother but I was waiting for you to finally come out. That’s why I was so angry with you, because I knew how you felt about Magnus” Izzy stated.

“I’m so sorry Iz, I was so scared and I let my fear take over me” Alec responded trying to fight back the tears.

“Why was you so scared? Jace is gay, why would you possibly think that we wouldn’t accept you?” Izzy asked.

“Jace was adopted, he never had to feel the pressure of the family name. As the oldest I felt like everything was on my shoulders, I didn’t want to disappoint mom because I knew that she had a perfect life that she wanted me to have” Alec answered.

“Oh Alec, mom would love you no matter what and you know that. Did you tell Magnus?” Izzy said as she pulled her brother into a tight hug.

“No, he was too upset after telling me what happened and I wanted to give him space. I’ll tell him tomorrow, I will make this right him I promise” Alec replied.

“I know you will big bro” she said.

Alec felt like he was ready for to admit to the world who he was, but Magnus deserved to know the full story before Alec told anybody else.


	10. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus isn’t sure he’s ready to forgive Alec, but he wants to understand why he reacted the way he did. After Alec came out to his sister, he decides it’s time everyone knew what he has been trying to hide for so long.

_*I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders* Magnus’ twitter_

Magnus felt so much better after his conversation with Alec, he couldn’t help but picture his face and see how guilty he had felt for all the pain he had caused Magnus. _“Magnus you can’t let him back in yet, falling for him again would only lead to pain”_ Magnus thought to himself. He knew that he couldn’t afford to let Alec back in but he couldn’t help the twinge in his chest. Magnus had never truly gotten over his feelings for Alec, looking into his eyes took Magnus back to the first time he’d laid eyes on him. Magnus was deep in thought when the first thing he heard was someone coughing to catch his attention.

“What did I miss?” Magnus asked

“I just asked what your tweet was about last night?” Clary repeating herself.

“Nothing, I just spoke to Alec last night and he had wanted to know what happened all those years ago and why Luke kicked me out. I told him and he truly look apologetic” Magnus said.

“Don’t even go there Magnus, you are not letting that boy hurt you again” Raph sneered.

“Yea, we don’t want you back to how you were after everything went down” Maia quipped.

“I’m not going to but it was nice to be able to tell him how he made me feel, and what he caused and it was also great to hear him apologise. Though I know he wanted to tell me why he did what he did, I’m going to give him that opportunity but I couldn’t do it last night” Magnus responded.

“Just make sure your careful mi amigo” Raph stated and Magnus nodded.

Magnus decided to spend the rest of the morning with his siblings, but he really wanted to speak to Alec though he wasn’t sure that he was ready to.

Alec felt like he was spinning, he had finally come out to his little sister and he finally understood the consequences for the biggest mistake he’s ever made. He wanted to come out to Magnus before he came out to anybody else but wasn’t sure that Magnus would want to speak to him today and if Alec was truly ready.

**_*Magnus, I don’t know if you want to speak to me – Alec_ **

****

**_*Alexander, I’m not sure if I’m up to speaking to you but I need to regardless of whether I’m ready or not – Magnus_ **

****

**_*Can I come over or you can come here? – Alec_ **

****

**_*My siblings have just gone to meet Jace, Izzy and Simon so you can come here – Magnus_ **

****

**_*I’ll be there in 10 – Alec_ **

****

Magnus was pacing up and down the living room, he wasn’t lying when he said he didn’t feel ready to talk to Alec but he needed some closure. He needed to know why Alec had gone out of his way just to hurt Magnus, maybe if he was able to get some closure on what happened he’d finally be able to move on from all the pain.

**Knock, Knock**

Magnus was pulled out of his thoughts and he headed to the door, he couldn’t stop his heart skipping a beat when he laid eyes on the hazel eyed boy before him. He let Alec in and headed over to the couch.

“How are you feeling?” Alec finally asked after Magnus got them drinks

“I’m feeling better today, yesterday took a lot out of me” Magnus answered

“I know and I’m sorry for making you relive that pain, but I need to talk to you and explain myself and then afterwards I’ll never bother you again” Alec explained

“I understand” Magnus stated

“I don’t really know to say because I’m afraid of how you’ll react” Alec replied sheepishly

“Alexander, you have literally humiliated me in front of an entire school. Nothing you say can even compare to that” Magnus explained.

“I’m ashamed of how I reacted back then” Alec confessed

“Well why did you?” Magnus asked

“Because I was scared” Alec said looking down

“Alexander, you’ve never been scared of anything. What could me coming to you and confessing my feelings for you make you feel scared about?” Magnus countered trying to sound as calm as possible and Alec tried pluck up the courage and finally looked Magnus in the eyes.

“The fact that I’ve shared those feelings, I’ve tried to deny it for so long. I was ashamed, I didn’t want to admit that I was attracted to a guy, let alone my best friend. I was afraid of how mother would react if she found out, I’d always been the perfect son and I didn’t want my mother to hate me. She had accepted Jace but that was because he was adopted, she didn’t hold him to the same standards as me” Alec finally confessed

Magnus was shocked at the admission, he wasn’t sure how to react but all he felt in this moment was hurt. “I can’t believe this, you could’ve talked to me instead of making me look like a freak” he snapped, turning away and tried to hold back the tears.

“I know, and I’ve been ashamed of myself ever since because I’ve ended up pushing my family and my true friends away. I’d understand if you never want to speak to me again” Alec admitted putting his head in his hands.

“I’m guessing you’re still not out” Magnus finally asked after finally managing to calm down.

“Only to you and Iz, My friends know but only because they caught me making out with a guys on a night out” Alec said finally looking at Magnus.

“Oh Alec, it’s time you finally accept who you are or you’ll be miserable for the rest of your life” Magnus said calmly looking Alec in the eye.

“I know I don’t have any right to ask this but will you help me?” Alec asked

“I’ll help you but this doesn’t change anything, I’m still not fully ready to forgive you yet. It’s gonna take time” Magnus admitted.

“I understand and thank you for at least being there for me, even though you don’t have to. I know I hurt you but I’ll spend all my time trying to make it up to you” Alec smiled

“You do that, just know I won’t make it easy” Magnus lied knowing full well he wants to forgive Alec but he needs a bit of time before he’s ready to do so.

“I love challenge” Alec replied smirking.

Alec left a few minutes later and Magnus felt a warmth spreading through his chest, he knew he couldn’t help falling for the boy. What made it worse was knowing that Alec felt the same for him, he was willing to at least trying to be civil with Alec but he had to try and protect his heart.

Over the next through days, Alec had kept trying to earn his forgiveness and though he kept him at arm’s length he couldn’t help smile at each attempt. He knew he had never gotten over his feelings for Alec, and everything he was doing was making Magnus remember the boy he knew before everything happened. He was the caring boy that he always wanted to see again, and it was still shadowed by the pain of the past.

Magnus was on his way to Alec’s house because he was going to be there to offer his support to his old friend, he knew how hard it had been on him when he came out. Though he thought deep down that Alec deserved it, he just wasn’t the kind of person to go out of his way to hurt someone even if they had hurt him.

**Knock, Knock**

Magnus waited patiently at the door and he was greeted by Alec’s friendly face.

“Magnus, you came?” Alec said smiling

“I said I would, I want to help you through this” Magnus replied entering the house.

“I know, but I don’t deserve your help and I’ll always feel guilty I made your coming out so difficult. You didn’t deserve that, I’m sorry for everything I said to you” Alec was rambling.

“I want to move past that, I’m going to be here for you just as I promised” Magnus smiled back at the boy.

They entered the living room and everyone was surprised to Magnus there but also happy, Izzy made sure that he sat next to her. Maryse always made Magnus feel welcome and she was just happy for Luke having his kids back in his life. Alec stood up in front of them and cleared his throat to get their attention, he looked down at Magnus who smiled back at him.

“There’s something I need to tell you all and Magnus is here because I need his support even though I don’t deserve it” Alec finally said and Magnus was about to object but Alec smiled at him to let him continue. “I’m gay, I know that’s not what you want for me mum and I’m sorry” Alec admitted trying to hold back the tears.

Maryse got up to hug her son, “what are you talking about? You have nothing to be sorry about, I just want all my children to be happy and if that’s with a man then so be it. Happiness and love is all I’ve ever wanted for you, so don’t think for a second that I could be ashamed of you” she said holding onto Alec

He began to cry into his mother’s neck, Izzy and Jace joined the hug telling him how proud they were of him. After a few minutes they broke the hug and Alec just looked at Magnus who was smiling at him, he knew in that moment that he would do anything to keep Magnus in his life. He was still the only person who made Alec’s heart to flips, he meant more to him than anybody else and Alec was going to show him that.

After dinner Magnus said his goodbyes, and headed to the door with Alec walking him out.

“Thank you for being here Magnus, I know you don’t want to be my friend but I’m glad you were here to support me” Alec said as he opened the door.

“I never said I didn’t want to be your friend, I just need some time to get over what happened. I’m sure you’ll find a way to worm your way back in, I want to forgive you but I need to know you deserve it” Magnus confessed.

“I’ll do anything I can to earn your forgiveness, I promise” Alec replied and Magnus smiled before he left.

_*I’m so happy right now, tonight has been such a great night. Thank you Magnus for being there* - Alec’s twitter_

_\- I’m glad I could help, I’ll see ya around Alexander _ Magnus_

_\- Really Alec, Please tell me you haven’t been hanging around that loser _ Lydia_

_\- Yea, like why would you wanna hand out with that? _ Underhill_

_\- Leave my brother alone, assholes _ Clary_

_\- Don’t ever call him that again, you hear me? _ Alec_

**_*You’re sticking up for that freak, seriously? – Underhill_ **

****

**_*Yea I am, coz he helped me accept who I am – Alec_ **

****

**_*What the fact that you’re gay? – Lydia_ **

****

**_*Well yea, I already knew you guys knew – Alec_ **

****

**_*Finally, I’ve been waiting for you to accept it. Maybe you wanna hook up sometime? – Underhill_ **

****

**_*Eww god – Lydia_ **

****

**_*No thanks, I don’t need you guys anymore. I have real friends now, not fakes – Alec_ **

****

**_*Excuse me, we’ve always been here for you – Lydia_ **

****

**_*I don’t want my name associated with you guys – Alec_ **

****

**_*You’ll regret this Lightwood, you’ll come crawling back soon enough – Underhill_ **

****

**_*Whatever – Alec_ **


	11. New Beginnings?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec spends his days between working at the bookstore and trying to make things up to Magnus, will Magnus let his guard down and forgive the boy? Meanwhile, Magnus finds out that his friends might be in danger and tries to warn them but is it just Asmodeus’ way of throwing Magnus off his trail?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay in writing this chapter, I've been busy with starting a new job and getting back into a routine but hopefully now I'll be able to post more.

Magnus knew that Alec would go to extreme lengths to earn back his trust, and Magnus was all too willing to let the boy try. The fact that Alec was doing everything in his power to get Magnus back, made his heart do flips and Magnus knew that he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from forgiving Alec no matter what his siblings said.

Magnus went into the kitchen just as heard Maia get back from her run, what he saw on the table surprised him. It was a box of his favourite chocolates, he hadn’t eaten them for years but he wasn’t entirely sure who’s they were so he thought he’d better check with his siblings before he opened the box.

“Guys, can you all come here for a sec?” Magnus called.

“What’s up Mags? Has something happened with Alec?” Maia asked as she entered the kitchen.

“No, well nothing since yesterday” Magnus answered. He could hear Clary and Raph coming down the stairs, and he second guessed his decision to ask his siblings when he saw Raph’s face as he walked into the kitchen giving Magnus his better death stare.

“What the hell do you want? Do you have any idea what time it is?” Raph finally said, and he walked right past Magnus and made himself some coffee. Clary and Maia just laughed at his moodiness.

“I just wanted to know who’s the chocolates belong to.” Magnus managed to finally get out after watching his brother sit down at the table.

“Magnus, they wouldn’t be anybody else’s but yours” Maia said

“Maybe you bought them and forgot about-“ Clary started to say but wasn’t able to finish before Magnus cut her off.

“In what universe do you think that I would I ever leave a box of my favourite chocolates unopened?” Magnus asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Magnus, there’s a not” Raph said before he stood up and walked up to Magnus gave him a death stare and then stomped back of to his room. Mumbling _Idiot_ repeatedly.

Magnus picked up the card and it took all his strength not to start crying, his sisters were staring at him expecting an explanation so he read the card to them. “I remember you used to love these chocolates when you were younger and I hope you still do. Thank you for everything you did for me, forever yours Alexander kiss” Magnus managed to finish before the tears started to come.

“Oh my god” Maia said

“I can’t believe he remembered” Clary choked out.

“I know, this is so sweet. I can’t believe he did this for me, I haven’t exactly made it easy for him these past two weeks” Magnus said between sobs.

“Well what do you want to do now Magnus?” Clary asked as she pulled Magnus into a hug and Maia soon joined them.

Magnus knew exactly what he want to do, he got ready as soon as he could and he left the house. He knew where he wanted to be and he needed to see the person who put all his effort into making Magnus feel special, Magnus wasn’t sure he would regret what he was about to do but didn’t care.

He soon found himself standing outside Alec’s bookstore, he was so nervous because he couldn’t help but think about everything that had happened between the two of them. Magnus couldn’t help thinking about the possibility that Alec might be tired of trying to earn Magnus’ forgiveness. Magnus couldn’t let these thoughts get the better of him, he had to speak to Alec so he walked into the bookstore and heard a “be out in a minute” come from the back before he saw Alec walking out of the back.

Alec had been busy all morning sorting out some orders that had gone wrong when he heard the ring that announced a customer. “Be out in a minute” he called to the customer, and finished what he was doing as he left the back. He looked up from his paperwork to see the last person he had expected to see but the person he wanted to see most in the world standing at the entrance.

“Hello Alexander” Magnus finally said.

“Magnus? What are you doing here? Is everything okay?” Alec asked

“I need to tell you something in person, and I couldn’t wait” Magnus admitted.

“What is it?” Alec asked starting worry he was about to lose Magnus again, but he knew there was always a possibility that he would because he didn’t actually deserve Magnus’ forgiveness.

“You remembered my favourite chocolates, no matter how many years I’ve spent hating you there has always been a part of me that hoped I’d be able to have you back in my life. I want my best friend back” Magnus stated bringing Alec out of his thoughts.

“Really?” Alec asked as he approached Magnus, who just nodded closing the distance and wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist. Alec just hugged Magnus back, praying that this wasn’t a dream.

“I know you need to get back to work but I just needed to say that” Magnus said a several minutes of just holding each other.

“Yea I do but I’m glad you came, maybe you could come over tonight and we could have a movie night just the two of us?” Alec said.

“I would love that, I’ll bring the drinks and you sort the food” Magnus beamed up at him.

“Sounds perfect, I’ll see you tonight Mags” Alec said pulling Magnus into another hug.

“See you tonight Alexander” Magnus said before leaving the shop smiling back at Alec.

As Magnus arrived home, he knew that his siblings wouldn’t agree with his decision to forgive Alexander but Magnus didn’t care. He’d spent the last ten years hating the boy, it was time to put the past behind him and move on. All he’d ever wanted was for Alec to apologise and show some kind of guilt over what he did back then, and he finally got it so why wouldn’t Magnus want to forgive him.

As he stepped up to the door he got a message off an unknown number.

**_*My Boy – Unknown_ **

****

**_*Erm who is this? – Magnus_ **

****

**_*Have you forgotten me already? – Unknown_ **

****

**_*Ok, this is weirdo. Leave me alone freak – Magnus_ **

****

**_*I want what’s mine Magnus! – Unknown_ **

****

**_*Who the hell are you? – Magnus_ **

****

**_*I know where your little friend Aline works – Unknown_ **

****

**_*What are you talking about? – Magnus_ **

****

**_*It’d be a shame if something were to happened to her – Unknown_ **

****

**_*Asmodeus! – Magnus_ **

****

**_*You always were clever – Asmodeus_ **

****

**_*Stay the hell away from my friends!! – Magnus_ **

****

**_*I will if you give me what I want – Asmodeus_ **

****

**_*Screw You – Magnus_ **

****

**_*Don’t say I didn’t warn you – Asmodeus_ **

****

Magnus was panicking when he walked into the house, Clary was the first to notice Magnus expression and ran to his side.

“Magnus, what’s wrong? Did Alec do something to you?” Clary asked panicked by her brother’s expression.

“I swear, I’m going to kill that boy” Raph said as he walked towards.

“It wasn’t Alec, it’s Asmodeus he’s threatening to hurt Aline if I don’t give him what he wants” Magnus finally was able to say, and Raph wrapped his arms round him to stop him from shaking.

“You need to contact her now” Maia said and Magnus nodded.

He decided to call her, he was struggling to hold his phone properly because he was still shaking from the fear. He couldn’t let anything happen to Aline because of him, maybe it would be best if he gave Asmodeus what he wants. Though he knows his siblings and Luke will never let him do that, but if it was to save his friend then he had no other choice.

**_“Hey Magnus, you’re on speaker everybody’s here” Aline said_ **

****

**_“Aline, hey everyone. Thank god you’re all okay” Magnus replied._ **

****

**_“What’s going on Magnus? Have you heard from your father?” he heard Camille ask in the background._ **

****

**_“Yes, I needed to know that Aline is okay” Magnus said_ **

****

**_“I’m fine Magnus” Aline said_ **

****

**_“Will you tell us what’s going on?” Helen demanded_ **

****

**_“Asmodeus knows where Aline works and he threatened something will happen to her if I don’t give him what he wants” Magnus admitted._ **

****

**_“Well first off, we will make sure that nothing happens to Aline and second there is no way you are to do anything that man says. You hear me?” Cat said_ **

**_“I hear you, please be safe you guys” Magnus said._ **

****

**_“You be safe to, we love you and hope you can come home soon” Camille said_ **

****

They had said their goodbyes, Magnus still felt slightly guilty but he knew that they had each other. Magnus tried to not think about Asmodeus, there was something that seemed off anyway. If he wanted to get to Aline, he would’ve already done so instead of making idle threats.

“I gotta go, I’m going to have a movie night with Alexander” Magnus said, trying to push all thoughts of Asmodeus out of his head.

“So you two are friends again?” Raph asked raising an eyebrow at Magnus, who just smiled and nodded.

“Really? After what he did to you?” Maia snapped

“I don’t care what you guys think, he isn’t the same person he was back then. He was a self-hating gay, it was easier to deflect than to admit to himself what he was and I’m not going to hold onto something that has caused me nothing but stress and sleepless nights. It’s over, so now can you just drop it and move on?” Magnus snapped back before heading to his room to get ready, he knew that they were just trying to protect him but he had his best friend back and he’d waited for this day for far too long.

Alec was nervous for tonight, he’d finished work and hurried to pick up ingredients for a Martini because he knew that was Magnus’ favourite drink. Hopefully this time he won’t end up wearing the drink, unlike the last time he tried to buy Magnus one but he understood so he didn’t hold it against him. Once he got home, he rushed to get the glasses for drinks and went straight upstairs ignoring his sibling’s complaints about him rushing about. When he was showered and dressed, he heard the doorbell go and his nerves felt like they were going to overwhelm as he made his way to the front door. He opened the door, and his heart skipped a beat at the sight of the beautiful man standing in front of him.

“Hey Magnus, I was afraid you weren’t going to come” Alec admitted as gestured for Magnus to enter

“Of course I came, I’ve missed my best friend and I’m glad we can do something we used to do together when we were younger” Magnus said.

“I missed you to, let’s go up to my bedroom” Alec said leading the way.

When they entered the bedroom, Magnus noticed two glasses of Martini’s and he couldn’t help but smile knowing that Alec went to this much effort for him. They settled on Alec’s bed and Alec handed Magnus a drink, and set the food down in between them before he turned on Star Wars because Alec knew that no matter how much Magnus might have changed this was still his favourite film series.

They chatted, drank and ate like old times and it felt like no time had passed between them. The movie blended into the background as the two spent the night talking about their lives, Magnus wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or the fact that he was sat in Alec’s bedroom but he finally had the courage to ask the question that’s been plaguing him.

“Alexander, do you like me?” Magnus asked.

Alec looked at him confused, “Of course I like you, I wouldn’t have spent so much time trying to earn your forgiveness if I didn’t” Alec rambled.

“No, I meant do you like as more than a friend?” Magnus asked looking down at his drink not wanting to meet the boys stare.

“Oh, I thought that was obvious. I’ve always liked you Magnus, but I know that I ruined any chance I had with you a long time ago” Alec admitted.

“What if you didn’t?” Magnus mumbled still not looking

“What are you saying?” Alec asked

Magnus felt a wave of courage wash over him and he looked into those hazel eyes he’d loved for so long, and surged forward crashing their lips together. At first Alec was frozen from the shock, before he melted into the kiss and tried pushing his tongue into Magnus’ Mouth whose lips parted giving it access releasing a moan of pleasure from both boys. The kiss was becoming heated, and Magnus found himself straddling Alec’s lap with Alec placing both his on Magnus’ ass squeezing them. After a few minutes they broke apart trying to catch their breath, resting their foreheads against each other.

“Wow, that was..” Magnus trailed off

“Yea, wow” Alec said breathlessly.

“I need to go home but I’m glad I finally got to kiss the lips I’ve dreamt of for so long” Magnus finally managed to say

“Well I’d like to do it again” Alec admitted smirking.

Magnus laughed before kissing his dream boy once more, when they were done kissing Alec walked Magnus to the door and kissed him goodbye. He stood watching Magnus leave before he closed the door, unable to stop himself from smiling.

Magnus was so happy with how the night had gone, as he turned on to the main road his phone started to ring. The caller ID confirming it was Luke.

**_“Hey Luke, what’s up?”_ **

****

**_“Magnus, where are you right now?”_ **

****

**_“I’ve just left yours and I’m on my way home, why are you asking?”_ **

****

**_“You need to get back here now, Asmodeus was spotted in the area”_ **

****

Magnus’ heart dropped, he started to panic

**_“I’m coming back now”_ **

Magnus managed to say before hanging up the phone, then everything went black.


	12. Where are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus has disappeared, and all Alec’s whole came crashing down but he wasn’t going to stop until he found the boy he loved. Asmodeus realises his son isn’t going to give him what he wants so easy. But someone else is in danger.

Luke goes to check on Magnus, knowing that he probably spent the night in Alec’s room. He knocked on the door, and Alec answered “Morning Alec, is Magnus here?” Luke asked and Alec’s face changed into one of confusion.

“Magnus Left last night, I thought you already knew that” Alec responded.

“What? He was meant to come back, I called him and he said that he would come back because his dad is in the area. Shit!” Luke replied before running to get his phone. He tried ring Magnus’ phone but there was no answer, he was starting to get worried so he decided to call Maia as she was bound to be up already.

**_“Dad, why are you calling so early?”_ **

****

**_“Maia, is Magnus there?”_ **

****

**_“Why what’s wrong? Has something happened?”_ **

****

**_“His father was spotted in the area last night and I told Magnus to come back here but never did. So I’m hoping that he was there”_ **

****

**_“WHAT? Shit, he’s not here. Do you think Asmodeus would have gotten to?_ **

****

**_“I don’t know but I need you three to get here now”_ **

****

**_“I’ll wake the others and we’ll be there as soon as we can”_ **

Maia and Luke said their goodbyes, and Luke headed to his room to speak to Maryse. “Honey, Magnus has gone missing and his father was spotted in the area. What if he’s gotten to him?” Luke was starting to panic.

“We’ll find him sweetheart, I promise. But we need to explain to the kids what’s going on” Maryse explained, and Luke nodded in agreement.

They woke up the three still in bed and waited for them in the living room, Maia and the others had just arrived when Jace and Simon were coming down the stairs. Simon noticed Clary’s panicked face and knew that something was up, as he didn’t see Magnus amongst the group.

“What’s going on? Where’s Magnus?” Simon asked as he sat down.

“We think Asmodeus has abducted him?” Luke answered.

“Asmodeus as in Magnus’ father?” Maia asked

“Yes, he was spotted in Idris and I think he has Magnus. I told Magnus to come back here last night but he never made it” Luke explained.

“Oh my god, what do you think he’ll do to him?” Izzy asked.

“To get what was his, I’d rather not think about it” Luke shuddered at the thought.

“We need to find Magnus now” Clary exclaimed.

“Why does Asmodeus want Magnus so badly?” Maryse asked

“Because of what Magnus’ mother did back when he was a baby” Luke answered.

“What do you mean his mother” Jace asked

“Didn’t she die?” Simon queried

“Yes, but she made sure that her son would have a future. She stole from Asmodeus before fleeing to America with Magnus” Luke answered.

“It must have been a lot if he’s willing to go to these lengths to get it back” Alec stated

“Just how much was it Luke?” Raph asked

“Just over half a million dollars” Luke answered.

Everyone in the room had similar expression of shock, trying to comprehend the revelation that just hit them. Izzy muttered an oh my god, while Clary barely managed to choke out a startled what and the room fell silent for a few minutes with nobody really knowing what to say.

“That’s a lot of money to steal from someone” Maia stated

“Well he was an abusive man, she told me what he used to not only do to her but Magnus. She was terrified for her son’s life on various occasions, and she knew she wasn’t going to make it to his next birthday. So she made sure that her husband paid for the damaged he caused to his son during those first few years” Luke explained

“When he came to live with us, he was covered in a sorts of marks from the abuse he had suffered at his father’s hand. He had bruises, cuts and even burns all over his body” Clary admitted, wrapping her arms round herself trying to stop herself from crying.

“I’m going to find Magnus” Alec sneered as he stood up

“Alec you can’t go by yourself” Maryse said as she tried to reach for her sons arm but he was already gone before she managed to finish her sentence.

“We need to go after him, we’ll find Magnus but we can’t let Alec face that monster alone.

Alec had just walked out of the house not even knowing where he was headed, but he just knew that he had to find Magnus. Knowing that there was even the slightest chance that he would find Magnus he had to take it, he had spent ten years without Magnus in his life and there was no way he was about to go back to a life without him. He finally got kiss the boy he’d been in love with for years, and he wanted nothing more than to see where life was going to take them.

They had been searching for hours, unable to find Magnus but they managed to catch up to Alec, just as they were about to continue the search. Luke received a call from an unknown number.

**_“Hello?”_ **

****

**_“Luke it’s me Magnus, I’ve managed to get away from Asmodeus but I don’t know where I am. I’m scared”_ **

****

**_“Magnus, it’s good to hear from you son. I’m tracking the phone, don’t worry we’ll find you soon. Please sit tight”_ **

****

**_“Hurry Luke”_ **

****

****

**Magnus’ POV**

Magnus woke up, not knowing how long he had been out for or even what time of day it was. He vaguely remembered getting a call from Luke after leaving the Lightwood house, but once he had hung up the phone everything went dark.

He looked down to see that he was tied to a chair, he could see that whoever tied them didn’t do a particularly good job but he needed time to be able to work his way out of the restraints. He heard the door to the room he was being held in open, he gasped when he saw the person walk in .

“Asmodeus” he growled

“Please call me father” Asmodeus said smug

“I’d sooner rip out my own tongue, you’re nothing but a sperm donor in my eyes” Magnus sneered

Asmodeus walked up to him and backhanded Magnus, making him spit blood but that just made Magnus know that he was able to at least get under the man’s skin. “Aww did that hurt your feelings, I can think of wors…” Magnus started to say before Asmodeus struck him again. “Beat me all you want, I won’t give you anything. My mother deserved so much better than you, what she ever saw in you I’ll never know” Magnus grinned up at his abuser.

“Do you want me kill you boy” Asmodeus sneered.

“I don’t care, makes no difference to me. I’ll be rid of you and reunited with my mother, her life was cut short because of you and I’ll always be proud of her for what she did for me” Magnus explained.

Asmodeus was angry at this point, he knew that he had to take things to the next level if he was going break the boy’s spirit. So he began with his favourite, he picked up a box of matches and lit the first match smiling at his son. His smile faded when he noticed his son’s face not change.

“You’re planning to burn me? Original, like I haven’t had to suffer through that before” Magnus stated smirking.

Asmodeus place the first match against the boy’s chest, but Magnus didn’t even flinch. Asmodeus knew that he had to take things up a notch.

A few hours of torturing Magnus and Asmodeus decided to take a break, he was starting to get frustrated not being able to get Magnus to break. He knew he needed more supplies so he headed out, leaving Magnus alone knowing that was something his son truly hated.

Magnus heard the door close, announcing that Asmodeus had left and Magnus finally got his chance. He started rocking from side to side, until he landed on the floor breaking part of the chair he had landed on. He was able to get his left arm free and untied the rest of his limbs, as he was leaving he noticed Asmodeus’ phone near the door and he knew Luke’s number by heart. So he took and ran, as fast and far as he could. He dialled Luke’s number.

**_“Hello?”_ **

****

**_“Luke it’s me Magnus, I’ve managed to get away from Asmodeus but I don’t know where I am. I’m scared”_ **

****

**_“Magnus, it’s good to hear from you son. I’m tracking the phone, don’t worry we’ll find you soon. Please sit tight”_ **

****

**_“Hurry Luke”_ **

Magnus waited where he was, thirty minutes later he saw a familiar car pull up and ran towards when he saw Alec step out of the car first. He jumped into the boy’s arms, he began sobbing into the boys shoulder happy to finally be reunited.

“Magnus, where’s Asmodeus?” Luke asked and Magnus turned face him staying Alec’s arms for support.

“He left before I called you, but I don’t know where” Magnus choked out before turning head back face Alec. Looking into the eyes of the man he loved, he began sobbing again and Alec pulled him in closer and placed a kiss on his lips.

“I’m so happy you’re ok, I’m so sorry you had to go through this” Alec walked back towards the car and placed Magnus on the back seat before sliding in next to him. He held Magnus as close as he could.

“Magnus, there’s something you need to know about Helen” Luke said, Magnus looked at him before turning towards Alec. His eyes widened in fear, he knew that it couldn’t be Asmodeus before the realisation hit him.

“Lillith” Magnus whispered.


	13. Aline's Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While everyone was searching for Magnus back in Idris, his friends in New York were dealing with their own crisis. One of them has disappeared, but who could be responsible since Asmodeus is with Magnus. Could someone else be helping him and just how far are they willing to go to get what they want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I haven't update for such a long time, between work and getting ill I haven't had much motivation to write but thankfully I'm starting feel back to normal. I hope to be able to update more often, or at least try to update once a week.

Aline paced around her apartment, unable to relax despite not sleeping for the last two nights. Helen had gone back to her apartment on the Monday, Aline hasn’t been able to get in touch with her since. Aline went to Helen’s apartment, hoping to find her there but there was no sign of her but she had thought that maybe she was at work so Aline decided to wait to hear from her that night. Aline was starting to worry, she had a feeling in her gut that something had happened to her girlfriend and she knew that Asmodeus was possibly still lurking round.

**_*Has anybody heard from Helen? – Aline_ **

****

**_*What do you mean? Isn’t she with you? – Cat_ **

****

**_*No she went back to her apartment two days ago and I haven’t heard from her since. I went round to check on her and there didn’t seem to be signs that she had even stayed there. – Aline_ **

****

**_*Okay, calm down. She might be at work, we can’t jump to conclusions. – Camille_ **

****

**_*Cami, it’s been two days with no call or text. I’ve tried ringing her work place but she hasn’t been in, what the hell is going on? – Aline_ **

****

**_*We need to stay calm, I’m sure she’s okay. Let’s all meet up and then go and look for her – Ragnor._ **

****

**_*Thanks Rags, I just really can’t shake this feeling that this has something to do with Asmodeus – Aline_ **

****

**_*We’ll fine her Ali, don’t worry. Everything will be fine – Cat_ **

****

Aline got ready and left to go meet the others, she knew that she had to remain calm but there was just this nagging feeling that she couldn’t shake. She met them at the coffee shop near Helen’s apartment, Camille pulled her into a hug trying to reassure her that everything will be ok.

“Okay, now that we’re all together lets split into pairs and go search all the places that she could be” Ragnor stated, while everyone nodded in agreement.

Camille went with Aline to go and speak to Helen’s manager just to try and get a bit more information, while Cat and Ragnor want to stop by her apartment to see if there was anything that could give an indication of where she could be. They entered the apartment to look around but couldn’t find anything that might indicate whether she had even been back to the apartment, which made their worry grow. They couldn’t help wondering if she had even made it back to her apartment, or whether she was taken in between Aline’s and here. Cat decided to text Magnus and the others, to give them an update on what’s going on.

**_*Hey guys, I don’t mean to worry you but Helen’s gone missing. We’re not sure but we think that maybe Asmodeus might have taken her when she was on her way back home – Cat_ **

****

**_*Cat, Asmodeus can’t have done it because he has Magnus – Clary_ **

****

**_*What? He has Magnus? When did this happen? – Cat_ **

****

**_*We think he took him last night when Magnus was leaving Alec’s, he was meant to turn back because Luke got a tip that Asmodeus had been seen in the area but he never made it – Raph_ **

****

**_*So who could have taken Helen? – Cat_ **

****

**_*Asmodeus’ wife perhaps? – Maia_ **

****

**_*Shit, okay. You guys focus on finding Magnus and we’ll find Helen. Please bring him home safe – Cat_ **

****

**_*We will, please find Helen x – Clary_ **

****

“Cat? What’s wrong?” Ragnor asked seeing the terrified expression on Cat’s face.

“We think Lilith has Helen, because Asmodeus has Magnus. He took him last night” Cat uttered barely above a whisper and Ragnor just wrapped his arms around Cat to try and comfort her.

Aline was freaking out, it was getting late and after having found out that Magnus had been taken but has been found. She was grateful that her best friend was found and safe but she couldn’t help but be worried for that her girlfriend might not be so lucky. Camille was trying everything she could to try and comfort her but it was doing no good.

They then came to stop when they saw the cops and ambulance outside of an abandoned building, they saw the coroner carrying out a body. Panic flooded Aline as the realisation that the body could be Helen’s, she tried not to think that way until they walked up to see a reporter doing broadcast on what had happened. The reporter stated the name of the deceased….

And Aline’s world came crashing down around her.

Camille tried to hold her friend, after she told her friends to turn on the news. Aline was in hysterics, shaking and screaming Helen’s name over and over, which didn’t go unnoticed by the reporter who came to enquire how they knew the deceased. Camille explained that Helen was one of her closest friends, and that Aline was her girlfriend of four years. They had spent the whole day looking for her, and this is how it ended. The reporter wasn’t able to stop her own tears as she took in how much pain Aline was in at the loss of the one person she loved more than anything.


	14. Goodbye for Now!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and his friends deal with the aftermath of his abduction and Helen’s death, Magnus comes to the conclusion that he needs to leave. Alec and Magnus finally admit their feelings for each other, just before they are separated.

Magnus was in Alec’s room still shaking from what he just experienced, Alec refused to leave his side wanting to comfort his friend. Magnus knew that he needed to get away from Asmodeus again before he can get to him again, but he couldn’t imagine being separate from Alec again. They were interrupted from their thoughts when they both received a message.

**_*Alec, you need to turn the news on now – Izzy_ **

****

**_*Magnus, I’m sorry to bother you but you need to see the news. It’s about Helen! – Maia_ **

****

Magnus and Alec looked at each other, before they turned the news on to find out if Helen was okay. They were left horrified by the discovery of Helen’s body, Magnus screamed before slumped to the floor. Alec pulled him into his lap and wrapped his arms around him placing kissing onto his temple, while Magnus sobbed into the larger boys shoulder. One of his best friend had lost her life and it was all his fault, if he’d given into his father sooner than Helen would still be alive. He decided that’s what he need to do so that nobody else got hurt because of him, he couldn’t the thought of causing anybody else pain because of his stupidity. He pulled away from Alec and reached for his phone, he decided to tell Aline his plan.

**_*Hi Aline, I know you’re not really up to talking right now but I need to tell you how sorry I am for everything I’ve caused. I know you know why he wants me, I’m willing to give myself up to him. I should have done it sooner, I’ll give him what he wants. I won’t let anybody else get hurt coz of me, I just hope one day you’ll forgive me – Magnus_ **

****

Magnus sat there on Alec’s bed, the taller boy came to sit beside him. “Magnus, everything will be ok I promise. Your father will get what’s coming to him along with anybody who helped” Alec stated, Magnus could barely hear his words. Though he wanted to believe what Alec said, he knew that his father was unstoppable right now. He was about to respond when he received a message.

**_*Magnus, I don’t blame you at all and I definitely don’t want that son of a bitch to win. You need to stay safe, I know that he’ll try to come for you again and he won’t let you get away. I’m not going to let Helen’s death be in vain, they’ll get what’s coming to them. You just need to be safe. I love you and I know Helen did too – Aline_ **

****

**_*How can you think about me? How can you still love me after everything I’ve caused? I can’t be selfish anymore. – Magnus_ **

****

**_*Look you are my best friend and I’ll would die for you. Helen loved you so much, she died because she wouldn’t give you up. Don’t let her sacrifice be for nothing – Aline_ **

****

**_*I love you both so much, Please be safe I can’t lose you too – Magnus_ **

****

**_*I will, you need to get somewhere safe – Aline_ **

****

Magnus turned to Alec after telling his siblings to come to the lightwood mansion, he just looked into the hazel eyes of the boy he’d love for so long. He knew that he would have to say goodbye to him soon but for the time being he just wanted to stay in his arms.

They eventually made their way downstairs, they gathered everyone in the family and Magnus was ready to announce his plans to his family. He couldn’t imagine being away from them, but he knew it was for the best. He had no doubt that Asmodeus would try to find him, but at least that meant he’d be away from those he held dear.

“I’ve gathered you all because I need to make an announcement. First, I was ready to hand myself over to Asmodeus…” Magnus started before he was cut off.

“What? No, you can’t give him what he wants” Alec stated

“Alec’s right, that would mean he wins” Luke added

“I said I was, I spoke to Aline this morning and convinced me that I shouldn’t do that. So I’ve decided that I need get away from him, as far as possible” Magnus added.

“Where will you go?” Izzy asked

“I can’t tell you that, less any of you know the better” Magnus replied.

“Well there’s no way we are letting you go by yourself, someone needs to be with you” Raph said sharply

“I’ll go with him” Alec suggested.

“No Alec, I can’t let you. I can’t risk your life, I need you to stay here” Magnus responded

“Alec, this is too dangerous besides Magnus should be with someone from his family” Maryse added.

“Then I’ll go with Magnus” Clary said

“Yes I agree, it should be Clary they have been together for so long and it wouldn’t right to separate them” Maia Stated, receiving a hug from Clary and Magnus.

Before anything else could be said, Magnus left the room with Alec wanting to be alone with him. While the others watched them leave, deciding that they needed one last night together while Clary went home to pack her things.

Alec and Magnus sat on his bed just staring at each other, Alec couldn’t bear the thought that he wasn’t going to see Magnus again. The pain was almost consuming him, but he knew that Magnus needed to be safe and he was going to make sure that he was even if that meant going after the man who was responsible for keeping them apart.

“Alexander, there’s something that I need to say to you before I leave” Magnus admitted interrupting Alec’s thoughts. “I need to tell you that no matter what happened in the past, or where I may be headed tomorrow that I’m still in love with you and I know you probably might not feel the same I just need you to know” Magnus confessed.

“Magnus, of course I feel the same and I always will. I will see you again” Alec admitted before he took the other boys between his hands and pulled him into a kiss. At first the kiss was tender before he pulled Magnus in by the nape of neck to deepen the kiss. They wouldn’t leave their room for the rest of the night, spending one more night together before they would be separated.

The next morning, Magnus woke up in Alec’s arms and just laid there staring at the other boy. He started to cry, not wanting to say goodbye to the Man he’s been in love with for so long, Alec must have heard because suddenly he was wrapped up in his loves arms. Neither one wanting to let go of the other, they stayed that way for a while before taking a shower together. Alec wanted to keep Magnus in his arms for as long as possible.

Eventually they made their way downstairs, Luke had booked them a flight and thought Magnus didn’t want anybody to know where he was going Luke wanted to make sure that he would always know where he was. He held Magnus, after everything they had been through Luke hated the thought of never seeing Magnus again after only just getting his adoptive son back. He vowed to bring Asmodeus to justice so he can bring his son home.

Clary and the others arrived shortly afterwards, the four siblings held on to each other in a group hug. Raph couldn’t fight the tears that had started streaming down his face, he wanted nothing more than to go with them but he knew that wasn’t possible. They eventually let go, Magnus and Clary were then hugged by Maryse and Jace before Simon pulled Clary into a tight hug and Izzy did the same to Magnus.

Alec escorted the pair to the airport along with Luke, when it was time for them to say their goodbyes the two boys were left alone. They kissed and just held each other, but they knew in their hearts that they would make their back to each other. Magnus then kissed the taller boy one more time before he said his final goodbye.


	15. Deadly Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been four years since Magnus and Clary left, Asmodeus is closing in on them thanks to a tip from Lydia. It’s a race against the clock for Alec and his friends to get to Magnus before Asmodeus does, but will they get there in time.

Magnus and Clary were settling into their new lives in Denpasar, Indonesia but they missed their old lives. Magnus hadn’t stopped thinking about Alec even after four years apart, he just hopes that he will one day be able to see the man he’s loved for so long. He hadn’t been able to talk to Alec for fear that they could be tracked but Luke finally got his hands on untraceable phones and he couldn’t wait to speak to him.

**“Alexander?”**

**“Magnus, is that you?”**

**“Yea, Luke finally got me a phone that can’t be tracked so I can finally talk to you. I kept your number written down just on the hope that I’d get this opportunity again. I’ve missed you so much”**

**“I’ve missed you too, these past four years have been hell without you. It reminded me of the ten I had to go without you in my life”**

**“I know what you mean, we finally got each other back and then we were ripped apart again. How’s everyone else?”**

**“They’re still missing you like crazy, and Aline is struggling especially with the anniversary of the day coming up”**

**“I wish I could be there for her, I feel like such a shitty friend. I’m so isolated here, I’m glad that Clary is here with me I don’t think that I could’ve survived the last four years without her. Especially being away from you”**

**“Well you know how I feel, and I want to wait for you. I know we’ll be reunited soon, I know it in my bones”**

**“I don’t want anybody else, I just want to be back in your arms. I love you Alexander, I always have and I always will”**

**“I love you too”**

**“I have to go to work now, I hope I can speak to you again soon”**

**“You will, speak soon Magnus and be safe”**

Alec went downstairs after speaking to Magnus, he knew he was going to be reunited with Magnus soon but he had a feeling in his gut that it was going to be because of Asmodeus. He walked into the dining room and greeted everyone.

“You’ve spoken to Magnus?” Izzy asked as she sat down.

“Yea he called me, it was so good to be able to finally hear his voice again. We need to take care of Asmodeus, so that Magnus can come home” Alec replied.

Jace walked in looking panicked, “guys, have any of your seen Asmodeus’ wife’s twitter?” he asked.

“Babe that was random” Simon responded.

“Why is she going to Indonesia?” Izzy asked confused.

“That’s where Magnus is originally from” Alec replied worry layering his voice, if he has gone back there and they’ve found him. “I need to warn Magnus, you lot get in touch with his siblings” Alec said before he ran back upstairs. He tried to ring but he wasn’t getting any answer, he couldn’t help but start to panic.

Magnus loved his job and the people who regularly came to the restaurant were always so friendly, and tipped a lot. He went on his break, and he wanted to quickly speak to Alec to let him know that he wishes that he could be here with him. When he picked up his phone, he noticed six missed calls from Alec so he called him.

**“Alexander, what’s wrong? Why are you trying to call me so bad?”**

**“Magnus, I need to ask you something. Are you in Indonesia?”**

**“What? Why are you asking me that?”**

**“Lilith, your father’s wife is on her way there now and we think they are on their way to you. So we are flying out there today”**

**“Shit, yes I am. What do you mean by we? Who else is coming?”**

**“Simon, Izzy, Jace, Raph, Maia and myself”**

**“How are you going to afford that many tickets? What if she gets here first? What if my father is already here?”**

**“Calm down babe, Luke is paying for it. Our plane leaves in two hours, we’re already at the airport and we don’t think she’s left yet judging by her tweet”**

**“I’m scared, how longs the flight?”**

**“The flight is 23 hours, just go about your day and by tomorrow we’ll be reunited. I’ll never let anything happen to you”**

**“Okay, that’s long but I’ll try to put it out of my head until you get here”**

Once he had finished his shift at the restaurant he went back to his and Clary’s apartment, she was in the kitchen cooking dinner while he made them a drink. He felt so guilty that Clary had to give up her life for him, and every time he bought it up to her. She would remind him that she chose to come with him, she would give anything if it meant being by his side.

They woke up the next morning, it was almost noon but they didn’t care and Magnus was going to make breakfast while Clary was in the bathroom getting ready for work. Magnus was startled by someone banging on his door, he looked through the peep hole to see who it was and it was a group of men. He panicked and ran to the bathroom, he shouted for Clary to lock the door and to not come out under any circumstances. She protested but he made her promise to keep the door locked, he was about to make a run for it when the men burst into the room.

They had him pinned down against the window and though he tried fight back he couldn’t, he only had one option he managed to push them off long enough for him to jump out the window. Thankfully they were only on the second floor, so the drop wasn’t too far he managed to get back to his feet and started running, he heard them and he also heard his father’s voice ordering them to follow him. He kept running, he ran in to the nearest woodlands and he knew that if he had any hope of escaping them it was in there.

***Back at the apartment***

Clary had told Luke what was happening but there was nothing that they could do, she had heard them leave and decided to take the risk in coming out of the bathroom. She heard noises coming towards the apartment, but she recognised the voices and ran outsides to see her siblings and friends coming towards her.

“Guys, we need to find Magnus. I think he was able to escape out of the window” Clary stammered.

“What happened? Were they here?” Alec replied.

“Yes, we need to go now” Clary stated and ran outside.

“Shit, we didn’t get here soon enough” Alec uttered before following the redhead outside.

They looked everywhere, they couldn’t see any signs of Magnus out there and Alec was starting to worry that they might have been able to find him. As he was looking out the window, his phone started ringing but it wasn’t a number that he recognised but he had to answer it.

**“Hello?”**

**“Alexander”**

**“Magnus, you’re okay. What happened? Where are you?”**

**“I managed to lose them in the woods, I’m now at a bar next to the restaurant I work at”**

**“Okay, you stay there. We’re on our way to you now, just stay hidden”**

**“I will, just hurry please. I’m scared”**

Clary told them where he would be and they quickly made their way there, and as they got out of the car Alec ran inside. He scanned the room before his eyes landed on Magnus in the corner and quickly rushed over to him.

“Alexander, you found m….”Magnus started before passing out in Alec’s arms from his injuries.


End file.
